Well
by chikkuru
Summary: A conversation between her and Sesshoumaru as she wonders if she should warn her younger self. A very in character Sesshoumaru x Kagome Oneshot. KAGOME DOES NOT TURN DEMON, INUYASHA DOES NOT CHEAT KAGOME WITH KIKYO, RIN IS PERFECTLY HEALTHY


"I like wells." Kagome muttered, her eyes bright and glassy as she sat on the well's ledge. She looked at her feet which was blanketed by the well's black depths, an endless tunnel to one who never went down. Well, it was sort of an endless tunnel. No bottem, no closure, and never will it closed, one with the cursed jewel or not.

"Really." Sesshomaru's voiced rolled through the tight space of the room, and Kagome wanted to fall and see if maybe this time the stupid thing would close. He wasn't asking a question, and despite the girl looking like she was having and important moment in her life in which a chapter of her soul is closed forever, Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn. This old thing meant nothing to him.

"Ya, Sesshoumaru, really." Kagome said scathingly, a little hurt. Didn't he know how much this means to her? How today, for her, meant she might have to say good bye to everyone? Doesn't Sesshoumaru understand? Realize she may never come back and see her pain.

"I'll be outside woman." He said lightly was he walked out, his emotionless mask pefectly molding his face. In fact, it wasn't a mask any longer, he really didn't care. He was cold and he needed a smoke, though if you asked if he was addicted he'll stare at you and pull your intestines out without regret.

"Never knew the great Sesshoumaru of the West needed petty human drugs to keep him happy." Kagome said, despretly trying to pay him back with the tone he used when she was looking or comfort. If a perfect relationship needed love, understanding, minimal lust, and deep, understanding and comforting talks that lasted through the night and reached dawn, Kagome and Sesshoumaru Minasya are terribly lacking.

"You're a human." Sesshoumaru mocked while Kagome looked down the well again, wondering if going down would be beneficial or not. Choosing to ignore Sesshoumaru's comment on her race, Kagome tried to measure the depth of the well.

"Have you ever asked yourself why the well wouldn't close, after the jewel had been used, and Naraku had been killed? What is the purpose of the well? Why did it come on my fifteenth birthday?" Kagome asked wistfully.

"I can't say that I have." Sesshoumaru replied, looking bored, as if some idiot on the streets told him to go through grade school.

"Why? If I didn't go down the well I might not have met you!" Kagome passionatly exclaimed.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

"I can't see you." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow, trying to imagine not having to meet Sesshoumaru. She imagined perfect friendships and movie worth relationship between her and Inuyasha. Three little girls who looked alike and all had white hair and blue eyes, tiny claws that sharpened with the use of a manicure.

Fake. Totally fake. No such perfection. Kagome also knew that she had a huge chance that it really would have happened if she had chosen to go that way, and then realized she didn't know did she regreted her choice or not. Probably.

"But you should be able to understand my voice, wife." Sesshoumaru mocked again. To say the truth, they didn't remember their marrige, like most young couples, instead they just remembered last night's impulse fueled sex. And the night's before that, though the vision was already fading and all she wanted to do was stop this from going. Maybe they loved eachother, but whatever. Like she cared.

"Ya," She said lightly, "being married to you for all those years, I should be able to read your voice."

The problem was, she sort of couldn't. She could better then most, but not like Sesshoumaru understood her. He was like a mind reader, he seemed to know what Kagome was about to say before Kagome knew herself, not that she was a little unpredicable herself sometimes.

"Right, that brings us to the next issue. We're not aging. People will notice, might as well get a new identity. I'll let the fox to get some passports and new identities. Remind me to ask for a driving license this time, I keep forgetting which time period we are in."

"We can… We can go down the well…" Kagome said, her face scrunched in thought. Sesshoumaru was greatly amused by this, even though the immortal in front of him went through five hundred and five years of hell she still out her heart on her sleeve. The idiot.

"The well? To see your perfect life get ruined?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. He was talking about Kagome's younger self, who had been going through the adventure for three years already. Once Kagome reached the five years the older Kagome had already gone through her life would be totally destroyed from ever being happy. Bittersweet.

Kagome wondered I she should go down and warn her. Then she realized her younger self would think she was a demon or from another world. And even if she believed she said the truth she would not have asked Sesshoumaru to the battle and then it would have been a losing battle most likely for the little band of anti-Narakus.

Ya. A losing battle for humanity.

_And a losing battle for Rin too Kagome, don't be selfish and say that you should warn her Kagome, if you do Rin might have been killed. Murdered._

Murdered. The words didn't frighten her as muh as she thought they should. Murdered. She had murdered people, too much people, to really care anymore.

Murederd. Sesshoumaru was going to murder her when she asked for help, but Rin had said no. Why? Why did Sesshoumaru listen to Rin, why did he love Rin even if she was dead more then he loved Kagome ever alive?

"You should have killed me that day." Kagome said suddenly after a long train of thought. Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised before the cool mask fell back in place.

"And why is that?" He whispered smoothly. Kagome laughed shrilly.

"I wouldn't have seen with my own eyes how greed over-took society.

"Greed was always in this society."

"So?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She presisted again as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn't see.

"Rin." He said, ever so sure of himself. Kagome scoffed again. Why did he marry her three hundred years later then? Rin?

"I'm pregnate." Kagome whispered coldly, making his head jerk up. Not caring that he was the Sesshoumaru of the West and this was totally out of character.

"What?" He asked, not knowing if he should be angry or not. Two hundred years, and she decides to be with child now? Now, when it was so hard for even high level immortals and demons to pass as humans, as their faces appear more and more as different people remember them, having a child was not the best idea.

"You're a demon Sesshoumaru, if I whispered it under my breath you would have heard it." Kagome said, exasperated. Sesshoumaru scoffed, going back to his usual self, Kagome could smell the smoke a moment later.

_Sesshoumaru, why didn't you murder me?_

_Because Kagome, _Sesshoumaru seemed to speak to her, _I can't forget your face._

Kagome smiled before jumping off the well. Ya. Maybe she didn't regret after all.


End file.
